


Happy Endings

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “We’re never going to have a happy ending, just remember that.”





	Happy Endings

“We’re never going to have a happy ending, just remember that.” He says and he believes it, as she lays her head on his shoulder their bodies still recovering, faces still a little flustered, hearts beating faster than they should, he believes it. He does because he knows this feeling of clear euphoria he’s feeling doesn’t last, not for their kinds. He’s a Whitelighter, sworn to lay his life on the ground for his charges, she’s a witch, his charge no less, a charmed one destined to save the world, and the world always came first.

“Says who?” she asks him with a look that would make god cower in fear, a look that says I went through hell and won, a look of pure defiance and nerve. He looks into her eyes, fiery, determined and even for just a split second he believes her, he believes there’s no one to get between them and that happy ending. But the split second passes and his face falls, “Says logic, says the world.” He tells her.

“Then let them talk.” She says, her voice tells him she's ready to fight the world if she has to, “I am not losing you, and I deserve that happy ending, we both do!”

Her word ring circle his mind, the moment their daughter’s cries fill the room for the first time, a perfect little girl, with short slightly curly hair on her head, her mother’s daughter through and through, her eyes are baby blue for the moment, (they turn green like his later) and a pair of strong lungs, “I told you so” Macy says, and he’s glad he was wrong.


End file.
